Run Away!
by At Night We Rise
Summary: a girl stupidly runs away from a good life because she's stupid. she ends up with demyx and gang. how will this all work out? I don't even know yet! AkuRoku and Demyx x OC
1. First day at a new place

**Well here's the first chapter. I wrote this because I'm sick and tired of my parents and sisters being annoying and dad cussing us out all the time. So this is how I get out all my emotions without doing something I would regret. Well on with the story. I do not own kh**

I walked down the street, adjusting my backpack on my shoulder as I came to a walk way. When I crossed the street I looked up from watching my feet to find a park in front of me.

I looked up at the sky and admired the pretty colors of the sunset, a small smile forming on my face. I looked at the park a second later, my smile gone. I noticed only a few kids playing in the park. A little boy and a little girl running around chasing each other. I sat on a swing, letting my feet lightly push me back and forth, as watched until their mom called for them to leave. I smiled when I heard them cry.

"Aw, mom do we have to go?"

I waited till the car was out of sight before I got up out of the swing, looking at the sky. I walked over to the play set, climbing up the ladder. I stopped in front of the tunnel pulling my backpack off my shoulder and sighing. I crawled into the tunnel and used my bag as a pillow, I sighed again.

"Tomorrow I find out where I am." I mumbled to myself.

I set my phone for five am and soon drifted to sleep, hoping that no one knew where I was.

. Axel's P.O.V. .

I and the gang are sitting under the picnic area just hanging out. Zexion had a book under his nose as always, Demyx was trying to blow peas out of his nose while Roxas was laughing his ass off watching him. It was nice seeing him so happy and out there, when we're at school or around other people he's shy and usually sticks with listening to his music. But when it's just us he's the happiest out of all of us. Demyx began to wail

"Guys help me. I can't get it out. It's stuck"

Zexion looked up and shook his head at our antics. I just laughed at the poor boy.

"Ha, sorry dem but I don't think I can help you with that one." I said laughing.

"You just don't want to help me cuz you're having too much fun." He cried

"haha, yeah your right."

"Axel you asshole" he said still trying to blow the peas out of his nose. "Zexy help me."

Zexion sighed and put his book down and walked over to Demyx. He hit him in the back of the head hard enough to pop the peas out of Demyx's nose. Demyx rubbed the back of his head and glared at Zexion.

"That hurt!"

"It got the peas out didn't it?" He said broadly

"I think I'm going to stick with music." He said putting in his headphones.

"Hey, Zexion can you help me with tonight's homework."

"Yeah, sure."

He walked over to Roxas and they began to work out all the math problems. Demyx was rocking back and forth as he listened to music. I looked out at the playground and watched two children play when I saw a girl walk toward the swings and watch them as well. She had a large back pack slung over her shoulders. I elbowed Demyx and he glared at me and pulled out one of the headphones.

"Hey, man what the hell was that for." He asked

This caused Zexion and Roxas to look at up from their work as well.

"Hey, Demyx do you recognize that girl on the swing set over there?"

He looked at the swing set then back at me and shook his head.

"Nope. But I don't know everyone." He said

"She looks about our age. But I haven't seen her at our school." Zexion said.

"Maybe she goes to another school?" Roxas said uncertain

"If she was from another school she wouldn't be at this park. The schools from uptown have their own parks." I said

"I don't know why she's here but what's with the big bag on her back." Demyx asked pulling out his IPod to turn off the music.

We were all quiet for a moment. I looked over at the kids when their mom called for them to leave. Once they left and the car was out of sight the girl go up and climbed up the play set to the tunnel.

"Let's go find out what she's up to."

I said getting up then turning to my friends. They all nodded. We walked around the back of the play set and got under the tunnel. We stood there and watched, staying out of sight. She took of the bag from her shoulders and crawled in the tunnel. I saw her mess with her phone for a minute then she mumbled to herself.

"Tomorrow I find out where I am."

I looked back and gave the others a questioning look. They shrugged and we all walked back to our table under the pavilion. When we all sat down put a finger on my chin looking down, I looked back up when Roxas spoke.

"So, she doesn't even know where she is."

"She's sleeping in the tunnel, that's so sad." Demyx said sadly

"I wonder what she's doing here." I asked

I looked at Zexion who hasn't said a thing about this yet. He noticed I was looking at him and he spoke up.

"She has a backpack with her. She's sleeping in the tunnel of a play set." He looked at all of us "She obviously ran away from home."

"I wonder why?" Demyx asked

"That is none of our concern. I say we leave the girl here and we all head home. It's getting late anyways." Zexion said getting his book as he stood up.

"Zexy how could you be so cold." Demyx said amazed that the slate hair man would say something like that.

'_How could he just leave that poor girl out here by herself'_ I thought

"We can't leave her out here. What if she catches a cold or someone rapes her or something." I said

He looked at me with a blank stare. Roxas looked at me too.

"And what do you plan to do with her Axel?" Roxas asked

I looked down not thinking of what I'd do. Then I got an idea and looked up.

"I'll take her to my house. At least then she can sleep on a couch." I yelled

Zexion spoke calmly "And what will your mom say when you walk thru the front door of your house with a girl in your arms."

"It doesn't matter. We can't leave her out here!" I yelled.

I noticed Demyx cringe as I yelled. He never did like it when people yelled. He spoke timidly

"Axel's right for once. We can't leave her out here."

"I refuse to allow you to take her home. She's not a pet; you can't just take her home and ask your parents if you can keep her." Zexion said raising his voice.

"If you two care that much about that girl then let's come back tomorrow and if she's still here we can try and figure out what to do with her." Roxas said trying to calm down the tension

Demyx looked down and I looked away, getting my teeth.

"Fine."

I clenched my fist. Roxas looked at Demyx.

"Dem, is that ok with you?" he asked

"Yeah, but…" he bit his thump then looked up at us. "But if…she's still here…then she … she can stay at my house." He said

Zexion looked at him with a shocked expression. I just smiled.

"Really Demyx. You would allow her to live with you." I hugged my mullet friend.

"Are you sure Demy?" Zexion asked

"Yea, I'm sure. My parents moved out ages ago and it gets lonely sometimes. It would be nice to have someone else there to. Plus I know what it's like to be alone. We all do." He said looking at us

We looked down at our feet. With that I looked up and smiled.

"Well guys let's go home." I said marching off toward my house.

"Well bye everyone." Zexion said getting in his car. "I'm taking Demyx home"

With that he drove off. I looked at Roxy.

"So you want to spend the night at my house, Roxy?"

He glared then walked to the passenger side of the car getting in.

"I take that as a yes." I smiled

I drove home and as soon as I walked into the house I yelled,

"Mom Roxas is staying over."

"Ok honey. It's good to see you Roxas." My mom said walking out of the kitchen.

My dad was sitting on the couch and he just looked back over his shoulder said hey and went back to watching T.V.

"It's good to see you to Mrs. Conner. You to Mr. Conner."

"Roxas dear, I told you call me Aerith and Mr. Conner Leon."

"Ok."

"Well Roxas and I are going upstairs to my room." I said.

Grabbing Roxas's arm I dragged him upstairs. We knocked on my sister's room on the way to mine.

"Xion I'm home."

"Ok whatever." She said threw the door.

"I brought Roxas home to." I said me and Roxas raced to my room.

Xion threw open her door and yelled after us.

"Roxas!" she yelled with hearts in her eyes.

I slammed the door shut and laughed. Roxas was bent over his hands on his knees, breathing heavy.

"You know when you decide to do that to your sister. It makes my life even worse right."

He said straightening up.

"I don't see why she's so obsessed with Me." he said.

Putting his hand on his forehead as he looked down, shaking his head.

"I do." I teased

I smirked and walked over to him. He raised his head up and blushed. I wrapped my arms around him and moved us to my bed. The red blush on his face was almost the same color as my hair. I chuckled, and crawled on top of him.

"A-Axel" he squeaked.

"Hmm, Roxy."

I smirked and leaned down, putting my nose next to his, a grin forming on my face.

"Um…I…Uh…" he stuttered his blush deepening.

I chuckled, admiring his adorable face.

"You're so cute when you stutter."

With that I kissed his tender lips, not expecting anything but a slap to the face.

'_O my gosh. Why did I do this? He's going to hate me.' _I thought

But he kissed back to my surprise, his arms wrapping around my neck pulling me closer. I smirked then licked his bottom lip wondering how far he would go. His lips tightened and I chuckled into our kiss.

'_Guess I'll just have to deal with this for now'_ I thought

We kissed a while longer but I lifted my head and rolled over beside him, laying my arm across his body as he stared at the ceiling in shock. I rested my head on my other arm, which I propped up so I could see his face. I grinned at him.

"Well well well, I didn't except that."

Roxas's blush deepened

"Sh-shut up Axel." He stuttered.

He turned his back to me; I smirked wrapping my arm around his waist, pulling him closer to me. I rested my head on his.

"Night Roxy."

"Night Axel"

He laid his hand on mine and I smirked intertwining our fingers. He pulled my arm closer to his body, I smiled and soon fell asleep with my Roxy.

**Ok since there wasn't much with this chapter I gave you some RoxasXAxel. So smile, and for you who didn't get it Axel was teasing Roxas. He didn't except it to go that far or anything. Well hope you come back and read the next chapter. Bye bye and please review it makes me happy and it makes me wont to type up the chapters for you people. Remember I do this for your enjoyment (not saying I don't enjoy typing up all this cuz its fun) well bye and review or else Axel will be mad.**


	2. AkuRoku and The mysterious girl

**Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I don't own anything at all so don't sue me or anything. Enjoy the story.**

.Roxas P.O.V. .

I woke up to the sound of an alarm. I went to get up and shut it off but I couldn't get up because of the arm around my body. After a few minutes I turned my body around to face Axel who was still asleep.

"Axel. Axel" I whispered, shaking his arm a little with my free hand.

I soon got annoyed with Axel and put my mouth next to his ear, taking a big breath I yelled.

"AXEL!"

He jumped up and fell out of bed. I sighed.

"What, I didn't do it" he said looking from side to side

"That's much better"

I said while sitting up. I crawled over to the edge of the bed and looked at Axel. I smiled at him when I saw the glare on his face

"Hehe sorry Axel, But we need to go"

I got up and walked over to hi helping him off the floor. He gave me a confused look.

"Go but its.." he looked at the clock "Its 4:35 in the morning. Where do we need to go?"

I let go of him and watched him fall on his butt. He yelped and rubbed his sore bum. I shook my head at him.

"Really Axel. You were all about helping that girl last night and now you forget about it."

He laughed a little and smiled at me while standing.

"Who could blame me? I still have last night on my mind."

I felt my cheeks heat up so I crossed my arms and turned my back on him. He just chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders, slumping over to put his face near mine.

"Well little Roxy. Tell me why did you kiss back, I was sure you would slap me or something." He teased

I turned around and punched him in the shoulder. He rubbed his now sore shoulder and looked at me with fake hurt.

"Just shut up ok. It was a spur of the moment." I said crossing my arms once again.

Axel smirked "meaning you wanted to huh. You liked it I can tell." He laughed

"Axel you asshole." I yelled at him.

I left the room to get ready for the day.

After a shower and breakfast and all that stuff me and Axel walked out to the car. Just as Axel opened the driver's door I stopped him.

"Hey Axel, can I drive?"

He looked at me then smirked. Resting his arm on the car roof.

"sure." He said

I didn't like the way he said it. There has to be a catch.

"Really." I smiled.

"Yeah, if you tell me why you kissed back."

I blushed and looked away.

"I knew there was going to be a catch. I did it because I wanted to." I mumbled the last part.

"Hmm, I didn't hear you." He said. I could hear the smirk in his voice

"Because I wanted to!" I yelled

"OK." He said

I turned around. And smiled at him.

"Does that mean I get to drive." I said excitedly

"Nope." He smirked

He got in the front seat of the car smiling. I got in as well and all the way there I looked out the window giving Axel the silent treatment. When we got there we saw everyone else was already there.

As I walked up to them axel was still begging me to talk to him.

"Come on Roxy please talk to me." he begged

"What did he do this time?" Demyx asked

"He's mad cuz I wouldn't let him drive my car." Axel explained

Demyx just laughed.

"Well the girls still here."

At that point we heard an alarm go off. We all looked at the girl to see her sit up, she started rummaging threw her back until she pulled out a brush. She then began to brush her light brown hair.

. Demyx P.O.V .

I stared at the girl as she brush her brown hair. I could tell, even from here that she had striking emerald eyes.

"Ok let's go get the girl." Axel said

I looked at him and everyone else. We all walked over to the girl, Axel in the front with Roxas to his right and behind him a little. Zexion was at his left and I was behind them all. When we got to the girl she looked at us with a blank stare, but I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Yeah you can." Axel said putting his hand down on the play set.

I saw that the girl was sitting crisscross applesauce. She clutched her bag close to her chest.

"Did you run away from home." He asked

I face palmed. Axel why do you have to be so stupid. Roxas slapped him in the head.

"That's none of your concern." She said standing

"Axel why are you so stupid." Roxas said

He looked at the girl who was now standing getting ready to leave.

"Wait, he didn't mean to be so blunt. We just want to help. Why don't we answer some questions for you ok?"

She looked at us, and then tilted her head in confusion or more like curiosity.

"Who's the kid hiding behind all of you?" she asked jumping down in front of Axel.

They all looked at me and Zexion stepped back beside me while Axel and Roxas stepped aside. I blushed and she looked at me then at the others. She was about a half a foot shorter than me. I noticed her dark blue T-shirt and jeans I also noticed that her hair is just past her shoulders. She nodded at me and the others.

"Ok then. I'm not going to give you my name because there's too much of a risk in that right now." She said and we all nodded

"Well I'm Roxas and this is Axel, Zexion, and Demyx"

He pointed at each of us in turn as he said our name. She nodded

.OC's P.O.V .

When Roxas told me there names I looked at each one of them. Analyzing how long it would take for me to take them down.

'_So there's a midget, a rebel child, an emo, and a dude with a mullet.' _I thought

'_Just keep it cool girl. Don't let them know who you are'_

"Ok then. So time for a little Q and A" I said looking at each of them

"We can go sit at the picnic tables over there." The one known as Demyx said shyly

'_Do I scare him'_ I thought

"OK."

With that I fallowed them over to the tables. We all sat down once we got there. I noticed that they all sat in front of me. I sighed/

"First things first, Do you plan on calling the cops on me when this is over?"

"Nope."

"I might." The emo kid said with a blank stare

"Zexion no you won't" Demyx said sternly.

"Ok fine I won't"

I thought for a moment.

"Where am I?"

"Twilight town." Answered Zexion

"Ok so how far am I from hallow bastion." I asked

"Wow that's forever away." Demyx exclaimed

"Ok good. So how easily will I be found here?"

"Considering that we are a small town, it's not likely." Roxas spoke up.

"Ok, well then I guess this will be a nice place to hang for a while at least until the cops are off my trail." I mumbled to myself. "So how cheap our hotels out here?"

"Well you see about that." Roxas looked at Demyx

"We had already talked about this and we think." Axel said also looking at Demyx who was blushing.

"what." I said also looking at the poor boy.

"That you could live with me." he said quickly then putting his head down on his arms hiding.

"Give me one reason to trust you."

"My brother is one of the most trusts worthy people out there. Plus you haven't given us a reason to trust you either." Zexion said looking at me

"Good point. Ok then I will stay at your place but I promise it will be like I'm not there."

Demyx looked up at me and smiled.

"So what are your parents going to think?" I asked

Demyx looked down and Zexion rubbed his back.

"Demyx doesn't live with his parents." Roxas said

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

Demyx was about to speak but Axel but his hand over his mouth.

"Were not telling you till you tell us your story." He demand

"Fine you want to know my story. My names Amanda I was living with my mom, dad and three sisters before I ran away. I'm the oldest, not that that mattered. I was fed up with everything so I high tailed it out of there and left."

Demyx looked at me as did everyone else.

"What did they do that caused you to leave?" Demyx asked

"Well to start it off my littlest sister Brianna, would demand every ones attention. If you were talking to someone she would interrupt you with unimportant things. She always got what she wanted and she just through fits if she didn't get her way.  
>The middle child Tiffany would make fun of me all the time, with comments like your stupid your ugly your worthless and she always called me a lesbian just because I would let my friends use me as foot prop and stuff like that.<br>The other sister was Kate. She always ranted about everything, she also was defensive and she would point out my problems to me all the time. Thou my opinion didn't matter to her.  
>Mom went to school all the time. And because Brianna was so annoying and since she couldn't do a thing on her own mom had to help her. So that made her get mad at us for the littlest things.<br>Dad would come home and yell at us for everything we did. He worked far away from us so he only came home on the weekends. He cussed at us a lot to, thou most of it was directed at the little ones.  
>One day he came home and Brianna and Tiffany were arguing as always and he yelled that if we didn't stop he was going to make sure our lives were a living hell.<br>After that I just couldn't take it anymore so I left. And that's that."

"Well my parents wouldn't stop arguing so they got a different houses and each one wanted me to live with them. So I yelled at them and they left but they pay for the house I live in and that's it. Zexion wouldn't choose between them ether but he wanted to live on his own so he got an apartment," Demyx explained

"Ok fair enough. What about you guys."

I looked at Axel and Roxas, Axel spoke first.

"I live with both of my parents and I have a little sister that's about it."

"I live with my mom. Oh and Axels sister is obsessed with me." Roxas sighed

"Well good luck with that." I told him, sarcastically.

"Thanks." He said with just as much sarcasm and an eye roll

I giggled a little, and then looked at Demyx.

"This probably seems rude but is it possible for me to get a key to your house?" I asked

"Um sure." He said grabbing a key out of his pocket. "I brought the spare."

He handed me the key and I took it.

"Mind showing me where you live so I can get out of your hair." I asked

"Um sure. Zexion?" he looked at said person

"Let's go." He said standing.

Demyx got up as well and put his hand out to help me up. I smiled at him and took his hand. We walked to their car I walked a couple of feet behind them. When we got there, Demyx opened the back door and I climbed in. I noticed Zexion roll his eyes. When Demyx got in he turned to look at me with a sweet smile.

"Comfy?" he asked

"Yes thank you. Heh and here I thought chivalry had died."

"Nope. He only had a heart attack, but he comes around every now and then." He smiled

'Wow he has such a nice smile' I though "so why don't you drive?" I asked Demyx he frowned for a moment then smiled again

"I don't like driving. It's too much work." He smiled

I smiled back and when he turned back around in his seat I noticed Zexion frowning at me, my smile fell from my face. I was silent threw the rest of the car ride, I think that made Zexion happy. I don't think Demyx noticed he just kept singing along with the radio. I just stared out the window the whole time memorizing how to get to Demyx's house from the park.

When Zexion stopped the car we all got out. Zexion slammed the door as he got out. I don't think he likes me. We walked up to the house and I walked inside to see a nice clean house. When you first walk in you see an open room to the left a ways is a couch, a coffee table in front of it, and a T.V in front of that. There was one of those chairs were the bottom comes out as a foot prop. It was nice. The floor had a mauve colored carpet the walls were the same color. Mauve is a light, pale purple color it's really pretty.

Next to the right is the kitchen. It has a hard wood floor and at the end was an opening where the stairs were. I walked over to the stairs there was a wall on each side. When you walk straight to it you have I turn to the right to go up the stairs. I turned to Demyx and smiled.

"Your house is so pretty!" I exclaimed

"Thanks, there's a spare room upstairs where you can sleep. Here I'll show you."

I fallowed Demyx upstairs. He stopped in front of the first room which is only a couple of feet from the stairs. It was two rooms a couple of feet from the stairs in a small hall way sort of thing. It opened up after those two rooms and there was a wide area. A computer to the right on a desk with a rolly chair beside a window and on the other side there was a throw rug and a book shelf with some bean bag chairs. I looked to the left to find some bean bags, a blue throw rug thing, a window, and a shelf full of music books.

I looked at Demyx.

"This is my room the one to the right and to the left is a bathroom. Down the hall there are three more rooms. I'm not sure which you would like but you're free to use any one of them." He explained

I walked past the personalized areas to find three more doors, two on the right and one to the left. I looked at all of them then put a hand over my eyes, pointed and spun around in circles, when I opened my eyes I was pointing to the loan door on the left. I turned back to Demyx and Zexion to find them talking. I heard then end of their conversation.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Zexion asked giving Demyx a concerned look

"Zexion she isn't going to hurt me. I'm a big boy I can take care of myself and I have been for a while now." Demyx gave his bro a serious look

"Ok fine."

'_Wow Zexion must really care for his brother. I wish I was a good sister like that.'_ I thought to myself

I decided this was a good time to interrupt their conversation.

"Um is this one ok." I asked

Demyx gave me a weird look then nodded.

"Sure. But did you even look inside?" he asked

"Nope." I answered

"Then why did you choose that one?" Zexion asked

I looked at him and smiled.

"I closed my eyes and spun and whichever room I was pointing at was the one I would sleep in. plus this room looks all alone sitting on the left side by its self." I answered

He gave me a weird look then walked away. I guess to go to his car and leave.

"Well let's go inside" Demyx smiled

When I walked into the room with Demyx I saw that the walls were painted yellow. A pretty yellow it was a little bit darker then florescent yellow. There was a bed to the right a window in front and the dresser and mirror to the left. I liked it; I turned and smiled at Demyx.

"It's perfect."

He smiled at me, and sat on the bed rubbing the gold velvet blankets.

"This was my sister's room." He said looking at the ceiling.

"well your sister has good taste." I looked at him and used a sweeter voice. "I can pick a different room if you want."

"No its ok."

I felt bad cuz he sounded sad and wasn't smiling. I don't like it when he doesn't smile. I went sat beside him and gave him a sweet smile.

"What happened to her?"

"She died in a car wreck."

I hugged him.

"I'm sorry Demyx."

"It's ok."

"Is Zexion older then you?" I asked

I let him go and sat against the wall.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's just that I noticed that he seems a little protective of you. I wish I was like that."

I smiled and closed my eyes putting my arms behind my head. I heard him laugh a little.

"He can be. I'm sorry he seems so mean. He just gets like that. When he gets use to you he'll be nicer."

I opened my eyes and looked at Demyx

"No it's ok. I always wished I could be a good sister like him tho. I would just get mad at the world and lock myself in my room. I didn't want anything to do with my family."

"Do you miss them?" he asked looking at me

"Hmm...Do I miss them? Yes, do I regret leaving? No I don't."

I jumped up and walked to the door

"Remember I promised that you wouldn't even know I was here. Well that promise starts now."

With that I walked out of the house and down the street. It's about time I memorized this place. I need hiding places and short cuts. I walked and looked around for a while but stopped when I came across a school. About two miles down the road was the park. The school was nice, a medium sized school with a tree and some picnic tables in front of it.

I sighed looking at it; I looked at my watched and walked down the road to the gas station and got a news paper. I took out a marker and circled some things on it. It was getting late but I didn't care. I found some of the people on the paper and began doing odd jobs around the town.

.Axel P.O.V .

When Demyx, Zexion, and Amanda left I looked at Roxas and smiled.

"Well she told us her story pretty quick don't you think."

"Yea, but maybe she doesn't like keeping things bottled up. You know it always feels better to tell other people about your problems." Roxas smiled at me

"Well I got a problem think you can help me with it?" I asked him

He raised an eyebrow at me "what's your problem?" he seemed nervous

"My lips hurt and I need someone to kiss them and make them better." I pouted

"Take me home Axel." He said rolling his eyes as he walked to my car.

I pouted and fallowed him. We drove for about five minutes and when we got to his house I parked in front and leaned back, looking at him.

"Well home sweet home." I smirked "Now as I was saying before-"

Before I could finish my sentence Roxas leaned over and kissed me he pulled away after like seven seconds. He smiled

"Do you feel better now?" he asked

"No I think I might need more help." I smirked

He blushed and ran off to his house. I left and went home as soon as he got in his house.

For the rest of the day I played the Xbox that's in my room. Tomorrow I'm going to Demyx's house.

.Amanda's P.O.V .

It was about midnight so I figured Demyx was asleep so I finally went to his house to sleep. I guess I'll get up really early to because when I make a promise I keep it. I told him it would be like I wasn't even there so I'm making it as if I'm not even alive. That's how I work so that's how things are going to be. I go to bed at midnight and I wake up at three in the morning so that I can disappear. Well here's to my new life hopefully it's better than my last one. I smiled as I fell into bed and slept, it's been a long day.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. I would have written more but I didn't know about what I would make them do all day. So Zexion disappeared, Demyx played the sitar, Axel played video games, and Roxas did whatever it is Roxas does. Well review and then I'll write more kk bye.**


	3. Am I really a stalker

**Hi and welcome. I hope you enjoy this chapter of Run Away.**

**I. Do. Not. Own. Kingdom hearts. Mansex does not me.**

. Demyx P.O.V .

It's about twelve in the afternoon right now and Amanda has been living with me for about three weeks, but I haven't seen her since she moved in with me.

"So I guess she really is keeping her promise isn't she." Roxas asked as I explained to them everything that's been going on.

"Yea I guess, but the worst part is that when I wake up she already has breakfast made for me."

"How is that a bad thing?" Axel laughed "I would love to wake up to breakfast on the table every morning."

"Dude its nice and all but she also leaves money for me on the table. I don't want her to think she has to pay rent or anything."

"Demyx let the girl do as she wishes." Zexion explained

. Amanda's P.O.V .

I've decided to do odd jobs during the mornings and around afternoon time I fallow Demyx and his friends around. Why do I do this, because it's fun and it lets me get to know them without them having the inconvenience of knowing me.

Plus I saw it as training, making sure that they didn't know I was fallowing them. It's really fun.

Right now I'm in a tree near the table their sitting in while talking. I'm close enough to hear them talking.

"Dude its nice and all but she also leaves money for me on the table. I don't want her to think she has to pay rent or anything." Demyx said

"Demyx let the girl do as she wishes." Zexion said

'Zexion's right. Let me do what I want, I just don't want to feel like I'm mooching off of you.' I thought

Roxas just laughed a little "Dem, relax she'll come around and get use living with you."

"Oh, I know what to do." Axel exclaimed

"What." Demyx asked

'What's he planning?'

"We can all stay the night and stay up late and when she comes home we can corner her."

"Axel she's not a rat that we have to catch."Roxas face palmed

"Aww come on it will be fun!" Axel whined

"I agree with Roxas tho. What if we scare her by doing that?"Demyx said with a shy smile.

"Yes, but I would love to know what is going on and where she is getting this money. Aren't you curious Demyx?" Zexion asked him,

"Curiosity killed the cat Zexion," Dem answer

"But satisfaction brought it back," Axel told him.

"But he had a lot of trouble to deal with Axel," Roxas told him "Maybe she just needs her space,"

'_I like that saying never hear the last part before, Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. But Roxas is right they should just give me space so they don't have to worry it's not like I'm a criminal, but this will be fun,'_ I thought to myself.

So for the rest of the day I did my own think with a smile of pure evil on my face.

. later that night .

It was finally midnight and I had smile on my face. I was currently standing outside Demyx's house sitting under the living room window. The lights were off but I could see every one sitting on the couch watching the door.

I pulled my Freddy Kruger mask back on. You see I went to a Halloween store today and got this awesome costume.

Suddenly it started to rain and there was thunder and lightning. Oh, the irony of this situation.

I snickered thinking of what I was about to do. Putting an evil smile on my face, I walked into the house just as Axel turned around to talk to Demyx. So I stood there with a creepy smile and waited for Axel to turn back around.

Axel then turned around on the couch with a smile on his face. His smile fell from his face slowly and after a few minutes of staring at me, he yelled and fell of the couch he was sitting on.

The others whipped there heads around to looked at Axel was now on the floor. They all froze when they looked up and saw their worst nightmare standing in the living room.

I took a step forwarded and they all screamed at the top of their lungs, well all except Zexion. He didn't scream or hid under a blanket, poor Roxy. He just stared at me with a blank look.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I fell over laughing. I was rolling on the ground, holding my sides.

_'I can't remember the last time I've ever laughed this much'_ I thought

my joy was soon over when Zexion walked over to me and kicked me in the side.  
>I sat up and he hit me in the head. I glared and pulled off the mask.<p>

While rubbing my now sore head I looked at the other people in the room; Axel was glaring at me, as was Roxas who still had the blanket half way over his head, I didn't even see Demyx.

"Too far?" I asked sheepishly

"A little." Zexion replied his hand on my shoulder as I stood.

I looked around

"Um… Where's Demyx" I asked

"Demyx! It's alright its only Amanda" Axel screamed

I looked over toward the stairs to see Demyx come down near the brink of tears. I frowned, not wanting to ever hurt Demy. I walked over to him and smiled sadly.

"Um sorry Demyx, how about I make it up to you." I said while putting my hand on his shoulder.

"How?"

His voice was so sad and low, he almost squeaked. I turned around and looked at everyone with a fake smile.

"Well are yall hungry?" I asked  
>they all nodded so I walked to the kitchen with them fallowing.<p>

"Then I'll make a special dinner for each of you." I said

"So who's first?"

Axel walked up to me

"I want a taco, some pizza, Mack and cheese, and pudding."Axel demanded.

"Sure thing." I replied.

I soon got to work on Axel's food while Demyx and Axel argued.

"Axel don't be rude." Demyx said sternly

"She said she would make us food so I simply told her what I wanted" Axel argued.

"Doesn't mean you should be mean about it." Demyx exclaimed.

It's sweet that Demyx is tacking up for me even tho I scared the living crap out if him.

It went on like this for a while. I had already set Axel's food down and told him to eat. He did but kept arguing with Demyx.

I had already made Roxas and Demyx's dinner and was now on to making Zexion's. We were currently the only ones in the kitchen cuz everyone decided to watch a movie.

"So Zexion what would you like?"

"I would like a traditional Japanese dinner."

I smiled and began to cook.

"So why didn't you scream when I walked in." I asked while cooking up the rice. I started on cutting up the chicken into small squares. He looked at me.

"Because I knew it was you." He answered

"How?" I asked surprised

The chicken was now done and I was starting one cooking the eggs and steamed vegetables.

"It was simple; you're the only one with a key to this house and I had locked the door, and you were the one we were waiting for all this time to come home."

"And that was all you need to know, huh."

"Well that and I saw you in the tree when Axel came up with the plan." he smiled at me and I smiled back.

'Wow he is so cool' I thought

. Zexion p.o.v .

"Well that and I saw you in the tree when Axel came up with the plan." I smiled

She smiled back at me.

_'she doesn't have to know that I also saw her at the Halloween store and I saw her outside the window'_ I thought

I watched her mix the rice, vegetables, egg slices, and chicken slices together in a sauce and hand it to me. I smiled and gave her my thanks.

She made herself a plate as well and grabbed some chop sticks for us to use. We ate together talking about everything she's been doing since she's been here. It was a pretty interesting conversation.

"So where have you been getting the money?" I asked

"I do a bunch of odd jobs around town. You know stuff like mowing lawns or rebuilding steps to peoples porches. Just simple stuff."

I nodded then looked at the clock to find out it was 2am

"So when do you usually?"

"Around three am." She nodded noticing the time

"That's not a healthy amount of sleep if you only come in at midnight." I told her.

We got up and put the dishes in the sink and began to wash them. Her washing and me rising and drying.

"Oh, its ok I usually go sleep so random place like in that tree from yesterday."

When we finished we sat there and talked.

"That's not safe. You should just sleep here and when you get up you can just hang out with us."I told her with a sigh.

_'I don't like the idea of her being outside asleep. Who knows what kind of creepers are out there?'_ I though

"But that would make me a nuisance to Demyx." She looked down

"Your being more of a nuisance to him by making him worry about you." I sighed

"Ok then. I guess I'll just sleep and wake up whenever he does." She smiled

I smiled back and we walked into the living room to find the TV still on and the others passed out on the couches. Demyx on the recliner chair and Axel sprawled out on the couch with Roxas sleeping on top of him.

I grinned when I saw Amanda take a picture of them on her phone. She also took a picture of Demyx and I swear I heard her mumble 'he's so cute when he sleeps' I smiled.

"Well let's take them upstairs." I said snapping her out of her trance.

She looked at me with a confused look.

"We will put Axel in my parent's room and we will let Roxas sleep in your room." I explained smirking on the inside.

I picked up Axel and she picked up Roxas. We carried them upstairs and put them in said rooms.

When we walked out of the rooms and back downstairs she finally asked me her question that I knew she was going to ask.

"So am I sleeping on the couch?"

I picked up Demyx and looked at her

"No." I stated

As I walked up the stairs she fallowed me.

"What do you mean no?" She asked confused.

"No means no." I stated simply.

I walked into Demyx's room and laid him at the far edge, and I looked at Amanda.

"You're going to sleep in here with Demyx." I told her walking out of the room.

I saw her blush but she nodded all the same.

I walked to my bed and crawled in with a smirk on my face. Soon I fell asleep.

. Amana's P.O.V .

I blushed as Zexion walked out of the room. I stared at Demyx and took a step forward, touching the side of the bed. I brought my hand back as if it had burned me.

I couldn't decide what to do about this situation, so I did what I always did when I was confused. I calmed down and though everything threw.

So first things first, do I want to sleep in the same bed as Demyx? Heck yes I do, he's just so cute when he sleeps.

I smiled at the thought of me sleeping next to Demyx and his arm wrapping around me as I slept. To be able to snuggle against his chest, but I soon began to frown.

What about when he woke up and saw me asleep against him, in the same bed? He would freak out and yell at me and I can't take it when people yell at me. He would tell me to leave and never come back.

No he wouldn't do that, he's far too nice to kick me out on the streets. He would probably stop talking to me and give me the cold shoulder. I think that would hurt me more than him yelling at me.

So it was decided, I would sleep on the couch in his room.

It was just a small lazy recliner chair but it would do for tonight.

With that I looked at him one more time and with a sigh I walked to the chair and popped the foot prop thing out and fell asleep….

. Dream world .

It was raining and I was staring at the sky with a smile, sitting in an ally way of one of the cities I passed by.

It was a nice place, really pretty. It was huge to tho so I always got lost and ended up in the same ally.

While staring at the sky my smile slowly began to fade as I thought of the amazing family I left behind. The thoughts began to consume me so I started crying. My head resting on my knees and my arms around my knees, I had my back against a wall.

'_How will they feel when they find out I left.' _I sobbed

'_I bet they don't even miss me, their probably happy.'_ I though bitterly, arguing with myself.

'_But they loved me and they must feel horrid about me running away and what about my sisters? What would they do with me there to make them feel better and keep them separated so that they don't kill each other?' _I worried

'_What am I thinking? Their probably glad all I ever did was yell at them. I'm a horrible sister, a horrible person in general. They could do so much more without me yelling at them every time they mess something up.'_ I though making myself stop worrying.

'_And whose fault is that. If they didn't mess with me all the time then I wouldn't get mad. If everyone would just stop stressing me out then I wouldn't have gotten fed up with them and left. It's their own faults for stressing me out all the time.'_ I argued

'_No way I'm just a mean person. If I didn't have anger issues then I wouldn't have gotten so mad at everything so often. I'm just mean, I should turn around and go back and apologize for my stupidity. No I can't not now, I've come too far to just turn around and go back. There's nothing there for me, I have to keep going, I'll find a new family and I'll be happy and they'll be happier without me there.' _I told myself, there's no way I can go back.

Soon I felt something or rather someone pick me up and start to carry me. I looked up to see Demyx smiling at me.

He put me down and I looked around and smiled at what I saw.

Zexion, looking up from his book smiling at me or well that stupid I know what you mean kind of smile.

Axel with a smirk on his face, and an arm around Roxas' shoulders.

Roxas beside him smiling softly with his arm around Axel's waist because that's as high as my short little friend can reach.

Then there was Demyx smiling softly and waving for me to join them.

At first I was hesitant, then I began to slowly walk toward them, but after a while I ran as fast as I could. When I finally got to them we all hugged and I realized I had found my new family.

. End of Dream .

I woke up half way but didn't feel like opening my eyes. I felt something warm in front of me so I scooted closer to it and snuggled into the warmth. I then felt a hesitant arm around my waist. I was confused and opened my eyes to see a blue shirt and guess what, there was a person wearing that shirt. I could feel the muscle under it and the rhythm of the breathing.

I gently moved my hand from the body and turned it to a fist as I brought to my body. I looked up where I knew the head of the person was. The worst thing was that I knew who it was but what I didn't know was how I got in his bed.

When I looked into his beautiful blue eyes I blushed. He smiled down at me; I didn't think he was awake.

"I moved you to the bed when I woke in the middle of the night. I know that the couch isn't a comfy place to sleep." He answered my un asked question in a soft soothing voice.

He used the voice that you could fall asleep to, the kind that made you melt when he spoke.

I noticed that his arm was still around me but I didn't want him to move it. It made me feel safe and I liked the feeling of safety. I sighed not knowing what to say.

"Um... I'm sorry but Zexion said to sleep in here because he put Roxas in my room."

"Why didn't you just sleep in the bed?" he asked with a confused look in his eyes.

"Um... I… I uh didn't want you to uh freak out if you woke up."

I couldn't take that stare he was giving me; I was in a daze, a trance of some sort. His eyes just kept a hold of me and I couldn't speak.

He smiled at me and whispered,

"I wouldn't have mind."

I blushed at his statement.

"Well I um… why are you acting so much like Axel?"

He stared at me when I got up and walked to the door. When I opened it Axel fell in on his face with a loud thud. When he sat up he had a smirk on his face, I frowned and turned to Demyx.

"You said she would like me more if I acted like that." He pouted

I face palmed as Axel smirked

"It works for me." he stated just then Roxas walked by

"Not all the time tho."

Axel pouted and laughed, walking out of the room to catch up with Roxas and Zexion who I just noticed was standing by him. I looked at Zexion after high fiving Roxas.

"So why does Demyx want me to like him more?"

Zexion just stared at me and after a moment of a stare down he sighed.

"He thinks you don't hang around us because you don't like him."

I gave a short laugh and walked past them down the stairs. Once I got there I proceeded to make breakfast and was finished as soon as Axel and Demyx came down the stairs. We all sat down and I sat beside Zexion, Roxas on my left at the head of the table, Axel across from Zexion, and Demyx across from me.

"So Amanda how do you know what I act like?" Axel smirked

I blushed and looked away stubbornly but Axel kept persisting on the subject so I soon gave in with a sigh.

"Because I've been observing you guys since day three!" I almost yelled at him.

He laughed as did Roxas and Demyx chuckled at my frustration. Zexion, being the dang emo he is just smirked.

"So, you're stalking us?" Axel laughed

I closed my eyes in frustration, I need to calm down or this conversation might end bad.

"No observing!" I argued

"Stalking." Axel said trying to keep a straight face, it didn't work.

"Observing!" I whispered/yelled.

"Stalking, If you fallow people around it's considered stalking." Zexion stated with a small laugh.

Axel and the others were laughing too hard to talk. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes, so I tried to use a breathing exercise to calm down. The only person who seemed to notice was Demyx and Zexion, so they both stopped laughing and gave me a weird look. Roxas noticed this and looked at me, stopping his laughing.

I put my head down, hair covering eyes slightly. The only one who didn't notice was Axel, he just continued to laugh.

"Wow who would of though that we picked up a stalker." He laughed

I gritted my teeth together trying to calm down and not yell, it didn't work. While Roxas tried to get Axel to stop I snapped.

"Axel sto-"

I jumped up, pushing my chair back and looked up at Axel; fist balled up and tears dripping down my face.

"Fine! Call it whatever you want but I'm not some kind of creeper! I just need to figure out what kind of people I was hanging around! You little piece-!" I bit my lower lip making myself shut up.

Roxas leaned away from me, Demyx looked at me as if I was going to eat him, Zexion just sat there as if he saw it coming, and Axel shut up and looked at me with wide eyes.

I sat down and brought my hands to my eyes to dry them. I took a calming breath but didn't look up. The floor was much more interesting. I sat there and took shaky breaths.

"Please don't cry." I heard Demyx's soft voice tell me from across the tale, breaking the awkward silence.

I took another breath then looked up with a smile.

"Sorry, I cry when I get frustrated."

I turned to look at Axel who had finally calmed down from my outburst as did everyone else.

"I apologize, Axel for screaming at you. I'm just not very good at, how should I say this, um controlling my anger." I took a deep breath. "I got to go."

With that I got up but before I could get to the door Demyx stopped me.

"Why don't you hang out with us?" Demyx asked a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, spend the day with us." Roxs smiled with I looked back at them.

"Yea, instead of observing, just hang with us. I bet it'll be funner them sitting in a tree." Axel laughed

Demyx shot him a glare. I laughed

"I don't know. I kinda felt like a ninja while spying on yall."

They all laughed and with that we all started walking down the side walk.

"so where are we going." I asked my hands in my pockets. I looked up at Demyx.

He just smiled at me, but before he could answer Axel looked back and answered my question.

"We're going to the Ice Cream shop." He smiled and Roxas looked back and smiled at me as well.

I thought for a moment, Axel and Roxas were walking together in front of us while I walked in-between Zexion and Demyx. I put my finger to my chin.

"Don't think to hard kid you might hurt yourself." Zexion smirked.

I glared at him then turned to Axel and Roxas who were giving me a weird look.

"Are you two going out?" I asked bluntly

Roxas blushed and Axel had his mouth opened to reply but couldn't find the words. Zexion shook his head with a smile while Demyx laughed the cutest laugh I had ever heard.

"I'm taking that as a yes." I giggled

"W-w-we are not." Roxas stuttered and crossed his arms turning around; Axel just smirked and turned around as well.

I just giggled some more. We kept walking but after a while I got boarded and started talking to Demyx about his sitar when suddenly we all stopped walking and I ran into Axel. I looked forward and saw two girls and a boy standing in front of us.

One of the girls was tall and had blonde hair that had two strands that popped up and went back, she was wearing a black, slick, tight, sleeveless jacket that cuts off a couple of inches above her bellybutton, the jacket had a hood as well. She was also wearing a pair of black shots that stopped right above her kneecaps with a black mini skirt over that, made of the same materiel as the jacket. She had on fingerless gloves that came to her elbows and boots that came to the bottom of her knees.

The other girl had brownish red-ish hair, she was shorted then the other two people around her. She had on a white tank top and a strapless, pink jacket. The jacket was unzipped enough that you could see the top of the design on her tank top. She had on a pink mini skirt that matched the jacket and a black belt over the edge of the jacket and mini skirt. She was wearing purple shoes and a pink and purple bracelet.

The last one was a dude, I could only tell only because of his muscular body. He had pink spiky hair that came to his shoulder. He had on a red long sleeve shirt with a red tie, black pants and brown shoes. His black jacket slung lazily over his shoulder and a rose in his hand.

The blonde is the one that spoke while the other stood behind her in a triangle fashion.

"Hello Amanda remembers me?" she smirked

I nodded and started to think up a way to get out of this or get away from the guys. Axel crossed his arms and looked at them.

"Who are you three?" he stepped in front of me.

The ditzy brunette spoke,

"I'm Kairi, she's Larxene, and he's Marluxia."

I smiled and pushed passed Axel and the others.

"Hi guys. Don't worry I'm still meeting up with you guys here tonight. At nine right?" I smiled hopping they would get the hint.

"Wait a sec-"Marluxia started but Larxene cut him off.

"Right, we just wanted to make sure you remembered." She stated, they then turned around and walked off.

"Where are you going at nine?" Zexion asked clearly suspicious.

"They're taking me to a party. We meet last week." I told them with a smile.

"Oh, ok but don't stay out to late." Demyx smiled at me and we kept walking.

"Don't beat up either." Axel laughed

Soon we made it to the ice cream shop and we all ate some sea salt ice cream, it had a very unusual taste. I liked it.

"Oh by the way me and Axel are staying over again tonight." Roxas told me and Demyx/

I was just finishing my ice cream.

"Ok that's fine. Is it ok with you Amanda?" Demyx asked

I gulped my ice cream down. "I don't care as long as their not to loud." I smirked as Roxas and Demyx blushed at my comment. Axel spit out his mouth full of ice cream and Zexion face palmed.

I laughed so hard I was holding my stomach.

After that we all went back to Demyx's house to hang.

**Ok people so that is chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it and will continue reading it. Sorry if this is crappy but whatever. I shall be writing chapter four soon but first I have 2 questions and I will not continue to write till there answered.**

**Do any of you like my writing style my sis says she doesn't but I want your opinion.**

**If there's anything you want in this story then tell me cuz I might be able to put it in here.**

**Ok other than that have a good day my dears.**


	4. The fight and the backstabber

**I don't own KH but I do own a blade of grass... Enjoy the chapter**

I looked at the clock and noticed it was almost time for me to meet my 'friends' and go to the 'party' or whatever. I changed clothes so that I was wearing a red shirt and jeans.

I walked out of the house without a word to anyone else and walked all the way to the spot where we had met Marluxia, Larxene, and Kairi.

When I got there, they were standing around as if they were there for hours. I sighed and walked up to them. Without a word Larxene grabbed my arm and drug me toward the ally. When safely in the ally Larxene began to speak,

"Remember what we told you the last time you showed up here?" she sneered

I did a sort of half grunt half laugh thing and looked at them with lazy, board eyes.

"Of course I remember it was something like, don't come around here!... blah blah or else we'll make you regret it blah blah blah… right."

Larxene scrawled and I noticed Marluxia bring his fist back to punch me square in the face. I went to dodge but I wasn't fast enough and he clipped my check. I let out a nervous laugh,

'_I need to stay standing. If I get knocked down then it's all over.'_ I thought to myself.

"Tsk tsk. Now must we resolve this with violence?" I asked, sarcasm clear in my voice as the chilly air surrounded us, fog coming out of my mouth as I spoke.

Marly growled and I barely dodge his next punch to my stomach by jumping back. I looked up at the darkening sky; you couldn't see anything except for the little light that flooded into the dark alley by the street lamp nearby.

During the day dreaming I didn't realize Kairi coming up to hit me under the chin. I jumped again to dodge but ended up hitting my back against the brick wall, I glanced behind me as if the wall would disappear.

'_Shit!' _I screamed/thought at myself.

Marluxia got a hit in on my gut backing off when I fell. I fell on one knee, one hand holding my stomach and the other flat on the ground holding me up.

Kairi took one of her heeled shoes and stomped on my hand, I gasped in pain. Looking up at the smiling face above me, I winced when she moved her heel around into my hand, pushing harder.

"Now I suggest that you go back to where you came from." She smiled

"What hell are you talking about?" I yelled

Yelling at them wasn't a smart move; it just caused me to kicked again. I ignored the pain and stood up to look at the girls and… boy.

"Go back home… we don't want to hurt you but we have to do our job." Marly sighed "You should have taken our warning seriously. Now we have to show you what happens when you ignore us."

He grabbed my shirt collar and proceeded to punch me as hard as he could while the other two just stood and watched. Once, twice, three times his fist collided to my gut. I spit up blood and it soon started to rain. Dropping me on the ground to sit in the rain the three kids started to walk away mumbling about how the rain would ruin their hair.

"Wait!.." I coughed, spitting up more blood.

Man that kid was stronger then I took him for. They stopped and looked at me.

"What do you want?" Larxene asked

"You said it was your job to get rid of me… who hired you?" I asked

"You should ask your boyfriend that. Were under oath not to tell you." Marly shook his head sadly

I just sat there and thought to myself. Who do they mean by boyfriend…? I looked up with realization.

"Demyx." I breathed

Why would he betray me? I tough we were friends. I thought we were finally coming to terms of how all this was going to work out. I though he liked me.

NO I couldn't have been Demyx he's too nice for that kind of thing... So who?

Just then my phone rang and speaking of the devil it was Demyx. I coughed to clear my throat then answered the phone.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone

"Hi… Amanda?" Demyx's sweet voice asked.

"Yeah it's me what do you want." I asked not realizing how rude I was being.

"Um well it started raining I just wanted to make sure your ok." He sounded worried

"Yeah I'm fine… um I might not get back till late."

"Oh ok." I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Well they need me back at the party... Bye."

"Bye."

With that he hung up. I felt bad about lying to him but I didn't want him to worry. So I sat slumped beside a garbage bin that they only use in big cities. I soon started to doze off. Who would have thought that getting the living crap beat out of you would make you tiered. The sweet blackness of sleep soon over came me.

. Roxas P.O.V .

Axel and I had left Demyx's house on a secret mission. Yep you guess it, were trying to find out about the party Amanda went to. I totally felt like a ninja, Axel won't admit it but he does to.

I smiled up at him when he looked my way.

I frowned when he stopped so fast with a warning that I had to back track a couple of steps.

"Come on Axel we have to find Amanda." I sighed

I looked in the direction he was looking only to find a dark alley. I looked back at him and to see him in almost a trance.

You wouldn't know this but Axel is kinda paranoid. Or well better to say his mind works against him. When he sees something he can see almost every horrid aspect about it. Like looking into the alley, he probably though some one was going to jump out and attack us.

Looking at him and the spot where he was starring so intently at a couple of times I decided I would wait for a few minutes. After a while I got board not caring about what he was starring at.

"Axe~L" I whined "We have to find Amanda and spy on her."

He looked at me and I just pouted.

"Roxy I'm sorry but look." He pointed over to the alley "Do you see those shoes behind the dumpster."

I looked and it was hard to tell in the limited light but I saw white sneakers with a blue pattern on the side and I could vaguely see the blue laces.

"Ok so there's a pair of shoes over there… What about it?" I gave him a questioning gaze.

"Who do we know that has shoes like that?" he questioned

With that he walked toward the shoes. My eyes widened with realization and I ran after him.

"Oh my gosh, Axel its Amanda's shoes."

When I finally caught up with Axel I saw the shoes had a person attached to them. Axel pulled out his phone and called Demyx while kneeled beside and unconscious Amanda.

She had dried blood that had dripped from her mouth and she just looked so pitiful sitting against an alley wall. When I grabbed her hand I could tell it was broken. She winced when I brought her hand up and grabbed it with both of mine. Her eyes barley open, and she was looking at the ground shamefully.

"Who did this to you?" I whispered

"I'm not sure yet." She whispered hoarsely.

How could she not know? She must have seen the face of the person who beat her up. I was close to tears when I felt a familiar arm around my shoulders.

I leaned into Axel as he hugged me, looking at up at him I could tell he was worried to.

"You need to call Luxord. She has a broken hand." I told him hating how my voice cracked.

He nodded and pulled his cell out making a call, but never moving his arm off of my shoulder.

I looked at Amanda when I heard a half chocked laugh.

"I'm suppose to be the one crying not you." She coughed out with a half hearted laugh.

Despite the situation I laughed a little the tears spilling out of my eyes and over my cheeks.

"But I don't want to see you get hurt… were friends." I sniffed

"Heh friends.." she scoffed "We've only knew each other for like a month and most of that was me just fallowing you people around… and you consider me your friends." She laughed bitterly.

She looked at me with dead eyes and at that moment I thought there was something she wasn't telling us. I was soon brought out of my thoughts when Axel started yelling at her.

"What do you mean! Of course were friends we've know each other long enough to form bonds! You should have called one of us to pick you up! Why didn't you ask for help?" he screamed

Her gaze switched to him but they still looked dead and helpless.

"Why… would I want to bother you with my problems… they have nothing to do with you." She breathed heavily eyes starting to close.

"No your not allowed to sleep you hear me. Just stay awake and explain to me why you think we can't help you with your problems." He yelled at her

She just laughed again and opened her eyes a little. Just then Demyx and Zexion came running over, their car parked beside the ally.

"Let's go guys. Luxord's waiting at the house for us." He looked sadly at Amanda.

"Axel…" she breathed, fighting to stay awake.

He looked at her "What."

"It's not that I think you can't help me with my problems it's that I just don't want to burden you with them.. There's a difference … got it memorized?" she laughed

"Yeah kid I got memorized." He answered softly

Demyx picked her up and she winced but leaned into his body. He carried her to the car and set her down beside him with me on the other side and Axel up front, Zexion driving.

"So tired" she mumbled leaning against Demyx.

It was kinda cute if you thought about it. The way she leaned on his shoulder and the way he smiled at her sadness in his eyes. I smiled at them, only looking up when Zexion had pulled into the house.

We scrambled out of the car, Demyx still carrying a sleeping Amanda. When we entered the house there was a tough looking guy with blonde hair that was cut close to the head but was slicked back. He also had multiple earrings. He was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans with a black jacket. He was sitting on the lazy boy chair when entered the living room. He looked up at the girl in Demyx's arms.

"Hey Luxord you think you could fix her hand. We think it's broke." Axel acclaimed

"No prob, love" Luxord said while he got of the chair and motioned for us to put her on the couch.

You see Luxord is from Brittan but he left to become a doctor, so here he is in a small town as a family doctor.

When we sat her down on the couch he examined her. Touching her hand then her stomach and then her hands and head, he sighed and looked up at us.

"She'll be fine but I need you to bring her in tomorrow so I can take an X-ray of her hand. Her stomach might hurt for a couple of days and so will her hand. I suggest giving her a pain killer in the mornings and if it hurts enough then before she goes to sleep as well."

"Thanks Luxord you're a big help." Demyx sighed in relief

"How is it going to cost?" Zexion asked

"No charge it isn't your fault she got jumped."

When he got to the door he stopped and turned to look at the four guys in the room, looking at the poor girl that was unconscious the couch.

"Good luck kids." And with that he left.

As soon as he was gone Demyx piped up.

"So what did she mean about not wanting to burden us with her problems and Zexion why did you ask how much it would cost?"

"She said she didn't want to bother us with her problems when we asked her why she didn't call one of us for help." I explained

"I don't want to pay for her stupidity." Zexion shrugged

"Oh.. You didn't have to pay for it I would have if it came down to it." Demyx yelled softly at his brother.

"Demyx you should kick that girl back on the street... she's bad news, get rid of her." Zexion exclaimed in his emo way.

"She's not a dog and I can't just throw her on the streets and I-" Demyx started to yell but was cut off by a soft voice

"It was you wasn't it?" Amanda accused

Me and Axel were so confused about what was going on that we sort of just hung back and let everyone argue with each other.

"What are talking about?" Zexion asked gruffly

"You hired them." She simplified

"Amanda... what are talking about?" I asked

"I think your delirious." Zexion shrugged walking closer to her.

Amanda sat up with a wince and stared at Zexion with a blank knowing stare.

"They said that they were just doing their job and that they had to do what they were paid to do."

"Amanda that doesn't mean Zexion hired them. He might seem mean but he wouldn't do that." Demyx tried to reason. But Amanda just sighed

"When I asked who hired them they told me to ask my boyfriend. After a lot of thought I figured they were talking about you but you wouldn't do that. So when I started thinking about it some more and I couldn't figure it out... But just now when Zexion that you need to get rid of me must mean it was him." she explained.

"Amanda, why would Zexion want to get rid of you?" Axel asked

"He thinks I'll hurt Demyx."She looked at Axel then turned her gaze to Zexion

"You already had your family destroyed. I don't know how or why but neither of you live with your parents and you have a dead sister. You don't to lose Demyx to do you?" she asked bluntly

"Your right." Zexion answered bitterly

His eyes were cast down so that his hair covered both eyes instead of just the one. His fists were clenched as well.

"I didn't want you take away the last thing I cared about in this world. I didn't want you take Demyx away from me… he's all I have left in this world."

"I use to look up to you... I still respect you but I don't see why you see me as a threat. I have no intention of making Demyx leave and it's not like we really even hang out. Your bro's grown on me that I am for sure of, but I won't take your family away from." She whispered

"You ran away from your family and sure that if you asked him to he would leave with you when ever you leave here." Silent tears ran down Zexion's face.

"If it makes you happy I will leave tomorrow and you will never hear from me again… and I ran away because I couldn't take being there anymore. I miss every single one of them but I don't regret leavening. I couldn't control my anger around those people, every word they said to me set me off and I couldn't take being angry all the time. I had to get away from it if only for a little while." Amanda almost started screaming but I could tell she was doing her best to control it.

"No!"

Hearing Demyx yell put like that made me jump. I wasn't expecting him to get back into the argument. He even startled Zexion and Amanda.

"No..." He shook his head "You're not leaving. You have nowhere to go and I don't want you to leave me."

He turned to Zexion and hugged him/

"Zexion I'm so sorry that you felt that way. She can never take your place in my heart. You're my brother and I need you, but you have to except that I want this girl to stay here with us and become a part of this new family we've made." Demyx had started crying.

"Demyx what are you talking about new family." Zexion sighed in frustration

"He means me, Roxas, and you Zexion." Axel explained

I nodded "Yeah we've been there for each other ever since we became friends."

Zexion sighed and looked at Amanda's pitiful, smiling form.

"I guess you can stay." He shrugged and walked to his room. "Sorry." He whispered as he walked up the stairs.

"Glad that's over." Demyx sighed

He looked over to Amanda only he didn't see her. Walking over to the couch and looking over the back of it he saw her lying there eyes open, smiling.

"Were staying here." Axel said as he started pulling me upstairs

His had a tight grip on my arm as he pulled me along. I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok but you have to sleep in separate rooms cuz I don't want to hear you to going at it tonight." Amanda deadpanned.

I blushed a million shades of red at her comment and silently thanked her.

"Aw you ruin all the fun." Axel smirked and Amanda just laughed

"Whatever." She yawned

With that we left and went up the stairs, pulling me along. We stopped at the point where we went separate ways. He pulled me against his body in a hug, which I returned. He pulled away half way and pulled my face up with his finger on my chin.

"Night Roxy." He whispered

His soft lips meeting mine in a passionate kiss that was way too short for my liking.

"Night" I spoke to his retreating form.

After standing around staring at his door for a few minutes I finally went to Amanda's room and slept.

. Amanda's P.O.V .

I lay on the couch unable to move, looking up at Demyx's beautiful turquoise eyes.

I sighed happily

"I think you should go to bed now." I told him stifling a yawn

"Ok." He replied happily and proceeded to pick me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're coming with me. I can't let you sleep on the couch." He smiled

"I'm too tired to fight you." I rolled my eyes and leaned against him allowing him to carry me upstairs.

When he had softly put down on the bed, being careful not to hurt me, he crawled over me to lay against the wall. One arm lazily wrapped around my waist.

"Demyx?"

"Yeah?" he yawned.

"Why did you care so much about me leaving?" I looked at his cute, tired face.

"Cuz I like you silly." He mused sleepily

"Ok." I was shocked

He soon fell asleep and I figured he was too tired to understand what he was saying. He won't remember it in the morning, if he says it again when he's fully awake then I'll believe him but at this point it will only break his heart. After contemplating over everything that happened; what Demyx said, my own feelings, the attack, if I'll ever be able to trust Zexion again, I fell asleep.

Sleep, I've realized, is a blissful, scary thing.

It's blissful because in a dream world it can black with no worries and nothing to fear. There's no sorrow in those dark worlds. There's nothing that can go wrong, but nothing can go right either.

Its scary cuz when you dream you can't actually control it. People say you can but I've tried to change my dreams it doesn't work unless I'm in a state where I know I'm asleep and yet I'm awake at the same time. You can die without realizing it. In a dream world pain can be magnified or minimized. Things can taste different yet the same. It's terrifying, the things that could go wrong and knowing you can't stop it.

But I guess the same can be said about real life, huh.

**Well I hope you liked the chapter. Today was my first day in high school, yay right. No it was boring, at first I was anxious then after first period I was just board and ready for it to end. But whatever, this chapter is out because it is the first day of school and I was kinda happy about that but mostly because I already had it more than half way finished by now… review people!**

**So I've decided I'll just write the chapters whenever I feel like it cuz obviously no one is reading this. The only reviews I've gotten are from my stalker so that doesn't count. He reads it because he's obliged to read it that's what stalkers do… so since no one's reviewing I'm just gonna write whenever I feel like it.**

**By dears**

**Fox twin out… (I hope you people know I'm the only one that actually writes on here the other two have their own accounts…. Bye) oh and for those of you who are wondering… no I do not know what obliged means It just felt like the write word…..bye again.**


	5. the happy ending

Amanda woke up to an adorable face starring at her. She smiled at the boy in front of her.

"I like you to." She told the boy kissing him where they lay.

"Yay!" he yelled enthusiastically

"So tell me," Amanda sat up, Demyx following her lead, "What happened to your family?"

"Um, I don't if you want to know." Demyx looked down sadly.

"If this is going to work, I need to know." Amanda lifted his face so he looked at her.

Demyx sighed sadly and looked into Amanda's deep green eyes, "I was driving down the road with my sister who was beside me in the passenger seat. We had the music blasting and were rocking out with all the windows down." Demyx smiled at the sweet memory but that smile turned into a frown. "I wasn't paying attention and another car came swerving by and he was in the wrong lane. My sister, Namine screamed out and I swerved to miss him making us roll off the side of the road. There was screaming and blood, so much blood. When I woke up I was in the hospital, the car stopped rolling when it hit a tree, Namine died on impact.

"Mom and dad had a fit over everything and got a divorce and since they fought over me and Zexion a lot we decided to live on our own for a while. So we moved out and then you came to me and now I'm happy again." Demyx hugged Amanda as she pats his back sadly.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I promise to be by your side from now on." She smiled at him reassuringly.

"You have a visitor Amanda." Zexion sneered form the door.

"Who?" She looked at her new bf with a confused expression.

"Your sister." Zexion answered shortly then walked away.

Getting up quickly Amanda walked downstairs to see her sister in the kitchen, running to her they hugged.

"Hey I just wanted to tell you that I got the cops off your trail and mom and dad really want you to come home. We miss you, please come back!" Her sister yelled out stepping back and looking at her sister, as if inspecting that she was ok.

"Tell mom and dad that I would love to come home but I can't. I'm so much more happier here, I miss them and love them but I have finally found a place where I belong. I'm sorry and thanks for your help, but I can't go back." Amanda shok her head at her sister sadly.

"Ok I understand, bye." The younger girl ran off and went home to tell her parents who will probably cry but then forget about the girl sooner or later.

Once the child was out of ear shot Zexion glared at the girl before him, "Why didn't you go home? You don't belong here so why didn't you go?"

"They don't want me there, I was suffocating with them. Now that I'm here I have Demyx and Axel and Roxas. I even consider you my friend, that's something I didn't have back home. I need to be here, I look up to you honestly. Zexion you have an awesomely sexy little brother and great friends. I have always wanted that and you stay so calm. I love your brother and if you don't get over your issue with me then whatever, cuz I'm not leaving." Amanda explained to the blue haired teen.

Zexion smiled at the girl, "Finally, that's what I wanted to here. Don't hurt my brother, or else just remember that. Welcome to the family." Zexion smiled

Roxas and axel came in running up to Amanda and squishing her in hug, almost killing her. Amanda laughed at their antics, they only parted away from her when Demyx walked up to them. He walked over to her swooping her in a hug.

"Thank you." He smiled and kissed her passionately while the others watched. His hands around her waist and her arms around his neck.

Axel looked at Roxas with a smirk to which Roxas rolled his eyes and shrugged. To this Axel cheered and swooped Roxas up in his arms granting him with a deep passionate kiss. Leaning back form the kiss Axel looks at Roxas' now blushing face.

"Let's go upstairs." Axel whispered huskily.

Roxas just nodded as Axel carried him upstairs.

"Don't make a mess and if you do then clean it up!" Amanda yelled at the two.

Demyx, Amanda and Zexion all laughed at the two lovebirds.

"Well this is going to be an amazing new family." Amanda smiled kissing her bf.

**Well that's that, I forgot about this so I'm going to post this as the last crappy chapter. Bye guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9, Anake14, At Night We Rise,


End file.
